carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Proposal (1988)
Alexis dreams about Sean sneaking into her bedroom and stabbing her. Awake, Alexis tries to convince herself that Sean is dead. But Sean is alive and well and is prepared to kill Alexis. Sean sneaks into Alexis's suite while she is walking the dog. Rio comes running in and scratching at the door where Sean is hiding. Before Alexis can see what is bothering Rio, Dex arrives and offers to take Alexis to lunch. Sean snucks out through the window. Meanwhile, Alexis does not want to leave any loose ends, so she finally decides to take care of Leslie. Alexis calls Leslie to her office and fires her, but is kind enough to give Leslie the bracelet as her severance package. Leslie later goes to Alexis at her suite to ask for a second chance. Leslie really needs money. Her begging allows Alexis to call Leslie the company whore. Dana tells Adam that they need to present a united front if they are to win custody of the child. Then she claims that despite her outburst in court she wants the child just as much as Adam. Adam has no time for Dana - he is going to win this battle on his own, and on his own terms. Adam tries to reason with Karen and even offers to move her and her children into the mansion so they could share custody. She refuses the proposition. Back at court, it appears that the judge is about to render his decision. He is somewhat bothered about the child being sold, but knows that Adam and Dana had their hearts in the right place. He is also bothered by the fact that Karen is a single mother. And with that, Karen's attorney informs the court that Karen and Jesse have just decided to reconcile. That sets everyone off. The judge is not thrilled and puts off rendering his decision. Jeff makes a proposal to Sammy Jo. Sammy Jo does not give Jeff an answer right away. Danny over hears Jeff's proposal and tells his father. Steven asks Sammy Jo about Jeff's proposal but it really is none of his business. Steven is concerned that Jeff will hurt Sammy Jo because Jeff has always loved Fallon. Sammy Jo knows this and that is why she did not answer Jeff right away. Sammy Jo goes to Krystle for advice and Krystle tells Sammy Jo to give her decision some thought. While giving advice, Krystle has another headache. Steven tells Fallon about the proposal, and Fallon is upset by it. Fallon's ego is slightly bruised since Jeff found a replacement so quickly. Fallon tries to push it out of her mind. Steven and Jeff also talk about the proposal. Jeff offers to back off if Steven wants Sammy Jo. Steven just leaves Jeff and starts to write a good bye letter. It is finally time for the election results. Things are looking great for Blake as he jumps out to an early lead. Everyone is quick to congratulate Blake, but Blake believes it is a little too soon to declare victory. Alexis is even willing to accept defeat and tells Dex that she will pay Blake a visit to concede personally. Dex has other things on his mind, like rekindling their romance. Instead of going to her campaign headquarters, Dex and Alexis decide to spend a little alone time. The two finally make it over to the mansion just to learn that Blake's lead had been cut in half and that anyone can still win. Adam is hoping to catch the judge and plead with him before he leaves for the day. Blake convinces Adam to return home and that he will support him whatever the judge decides. When Blake goes to his campaign headquarters, he stops by Adam's room to see if he is willing to join, but Adam is no where to be seen. Meanwhile, Karen and Jesse decide to pay the baby ward a visit, but the child is not there. Karen becomes a wreck and yells out that Adam could not have taken her child. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Stephanie Dunnam ... Karen Atkinson * Christopher Allport ... Jesse Atkinson * Michael Goodwin ... Russ Kelton * Jordan Charney ... Bill Cochran * Michael Ensign ... William Todd * Fran Bennett ... Gloria Wilby * Robert Cornthwaite ... Judge Edward P. Langdon * Roger Nolan ... Reporter * Brandyn Artis ... Nurse #1 * Kathryn White ... Nurse #2 * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * George Hirschmann ... Bailiff * Ken Wilson ... Floor Manager Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Deleted scenes: In court Krystle speaks with Adam and Dana while Alexis makes a speech to the press, Blake and Krystle meet Alexis at the polling station. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * William Todd (Atkinsons' lawyer): Your honor, I must agree with my client. This last minute bit of histrionics is an insult to this court! Gloria Wilby (Carringtons' lawyer): The truth is never an insult! * Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter Rowan: [to Leslie] However, I might be willing to write you a letter of recommendation listing all of your special talents, starting with, em... company tramp... Or should that be... company slut, which do you prefer? * Adam Carrington: Father, what are you doing here, it's election night. Blake Carrington: You're my son, aren't you? There's nothing more important than that. * Adam Carrington: [to Jesse] He's my son and you are not going to raise him.